


Vida por Vida

by OtakuPrincessArtist



Series: TF2 Teams AM-AU [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OCs - Freeform, TF2 Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPrincessArtist/pseuds/OtakuPrincessArtist
Summary: Gray Mann busca desestabilizar a los equipos RED y BLU, comenzando con este último, contratando a un asesino para acabar con uno de los pilares del recién formado equipo.





	Vida por Vida

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se ubica en un universo donde los 3 hermanos Mann son conscientes el uno del otro desde el inicio y los equipos recién se están formando, siendo así que solo el equipo RED está completo.
> 
> Inspirado en "I was sent to kill you but I got hurt and now you’re naively nursing me back to health I cannot do this" AU

* * *

 

Todo ocurrió durante ese invierno, no estaba enterado de todo lo que ocurría en esas compañías, BLU y RED, pero no era mi obligación saberlo, si me daban órdenes y pagaban por ello haría el trabajo sin preguntar. Me contactó un hombre llamado Gray Mann, quería desestabilizar al equipo de trabajo de esas compañías, una por una, y decidió comenzar con la BLU, a la cual le faltaban integrantes y los que tenía no se llevaban bien, el trabajo era sencillo, asesinar al joven alemán que fungía como médico del equipo.

Así fue como me acerqué a investigar, por un par de días te observé desde lejos y aprendí todo lo que pude de ti, tu paseo diario por el sendero del bosque de la ciudad a tu base era el escenario perfecto, el día que decidí hacer mi trabajo tuve la desgracia de toparme con un par de miembros del equipo RED quienes desconfiaron al verme y me atacaron inmediatamente.

Traté de defenderme, pero ese par me acorraló, una apuñalada en el hombro con una navaja mariposa y un corte profundo en un costado hecho con una sierra entre otros golpes y una nariz sangrante fueron el resultado, me abandonaron a mi suerte, donde naturalmente me desangraría hasta morir, si la hipotermia no me mataba antes o alguna bestia salvaje me devoraba.

Recuerdo estar recargado contra el tronco de un árbol ligeramente oculto de la vista del sendero, nevaba, recuerdo la nieve cayendo suavemente, mi aliento se hacía presente de manera irregular, trataba de mantenerme tranquilo, probablemente tratando de prolongar lo inevitable.

Entonces escuche el crujir en la nieve, traté de levantar la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerza, entonces unas manos enguantadas levantaron mi rostro y fue cuando te vi, eras tú, mi objetivo, me miraste con esos ojos verdes lleno de preocupación e hiciste una mueca al ver mi estado.

Colocaste la mochila que traías en el suelo y te quitaste tu largo saco blanco y lo colocaste sobre mí, sacaste varías cosas, me limpiaste la nariz y revistaste mi tabique hinchado, yo sólo podía mirarte, cualquier intento de hablar moría en mi seca garganta, me sonreíste de una manera tranquila, hablaste en voz baja diciendo algo sobre el dolor que podría sentir, me concentré en respirar.

De una forma más bien rustica cosiste la herida de mi costado después de haber retirado parte de tu saco y hacerte espacio, limpiando con gasas y alcohol, no estaba seguro de sentir algo, el frío era demasiado, terminaste, me vendaste y me cubriste nuevamente.

La nieve seguía cayendo suavemente, sacudiste la nieve de mi cabello rubio, te quitaste tu gorro, tu cabello negro se levantó ligeramente en el proceso, y me lo pusiste, estaba tan confundido, te mire trabajar en mi hombro, limpieza, un par de puntos, más gasas y cubriste de nuevo, sacaste un par de cosas más de tu mochila, una botella de agua y un bote de píldoras, te acercaste a mí y hablaste nuevamente.

—Son para el dolor ¿Puedes tomarlas?—. Asentí, colocaste una mano detrás de mi cabeza y me ayudaste a beber un poco antes de colocar un par de píldoras en mi boca y más agua para poder tragarlas.

Solté un profundo suspiro, me miraste sonriendo —Estarás bien, pero no puedo dejarte aquí en el frío—.

Te vi temblar levemente, yo tenía toda tu protección contra el clima — ¿Puedes ponerte de pie y caminar? —.

Asentí nuevamente —Vamos a la ciudad, hay un hotel cerca de la entrada, ahí podrás descansar—.

Te miré incrédulo —No te preocupes, yo pagaré todo si tú no puedes—. Cerré los ojos y asentí, no podía soltar ninguna palabra, no así.

Me ayudaste a ponerme de pie, pasaste mi brazo sobre tu cuello y cargaste parte de mi peso, caminamos en silencio, el calor que emanaba de tu cuerpo era reconfortante, eras ligeramente más pequeño que yo, tal vez 10 o 15 centímetros, te miraba y tu hiciste lo mismo, sonreíste de nuevo asegurándome que todo estaría bien, suspiré y asentí de nuevo.

Después de tener una charla rápida con el dueño del lugar, nos dirigimos a una habitación, me recostaste con cuidado y me miraste de nuevo preocupado.

—Iré por algo de agua caliente y toallas, ahora podré revisarte como se debe—.

Saliste de la habitación, cerré los ojos y me perdí en mis pensamientos, pensando en una frase antigua usada comúnmente en este ámbito, te doy vida por vida, sin pedírtelo salvaste mi vida y yo no podía darle fin a la tuya, ya no, no después de lo que hiciste por mí, después de ver esos ojos llenos de amabilidad y preocupación, ¿Qué habrá hecho que terminaras en un equipo de mercenarios?

Entraste nuevamente y revisaste todo, con un pañuelo bellamente bordado limpiaste mi nariz y boca, lo mojaste y lo dejaste sobre mi frente, me quitaste el saco blanco ahora ligeramente ensangrentado y el gorro, me cubriste con un par de mantas y acomodaste mi cabeza sobre la almohada, dejaste un frasco de píldoras y una botella de agua.

—Me tengo que ir, cuando sientas dolor tomate otro par de estas, quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario, hablaré con el dueño en los siguientes días, yo me encargo de eso, por los puntos no te preocupes, cuando comiences a sanar podrás quitarlos sin mayor problema, recupérate—. Sonreíste de nuevo, tomaste tu gorro y tu saco, te los pusiste y sin más, te fuiste.

* * *

Después de varios meses los lugares faltantes en el equipo BLU comenzaron a llenarse, el nuevo Engineer ya estaba instalado y ayudaba con la formación del nuevo Pyro, de igual forma ya contaban con un Sniper y un Scout recién reclutados, solo quedaba un lugar y al primer día de la primavera este fue ocupado por una figura alta y delgada que vestía un traje azul y una balaclava del mismo color, el nuevo Spy se presentó ante todos y el equipo por fin estaba completo.

Después del chequeo médico obligatorio para cada integrante nuevo, Spy sacó un pañuelo bordado, completamente limpio y cuidado, se levantó de la cama de examinación y camino hasta el escritorio donde Medic actualizaba sus registros.

— _Docteur_ —. Él lo miró abriendo los ojos con sorpresa cuando este le ofreció el pañuelo — _Merci pour tout_ —.

El alemán tomó la prenda y sonrió — _Bitte, herr Spy,_ bienvenido al equipo—.

**Author's Note:**

> Primer one-shot de una serie que espero poder seguir sacando adelante.  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
